


Hungry Eyes / Kinktober 2019 Day 2.

by The_Devious_Sinner



Series: Kinktober - 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottoming, Boys Kissing, But you can touch yourself, Day 2, Don't you wish, Experienced Partners, F/M, Faux body swap, Full nudity, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Minor plot, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, This is my first M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Topping, Voyeurism, You don't get to touch them, You love them both, america's ass, be kind, bucky loves steve, gender neutral reader, kinktober2019, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devious_Sinner/pseuds/The_Devious_Sinner
Summary: You've recently cleared Bucky Barnes for active duty after months of extensive therapy. To ensure his well being, you were asked to accompany him and Steve on a covert mission and you accepted. Now you find yourself bored and alone in a skeevy hotel room, and to kill time you decide to go and see what the two soldiers in the room next door are up to.*Reader was written without an assigned gender to make this fun for all.Smutty One Shot for Kinktober 2019Prompts taken from the following list; https://i.imgur.com/y6LcVP0.jpgDay 2 / Voyeurism, Rimming, and slight play on Bodyswap.PS: I'm not sorry to anyone who has the song stuck in their heads now. <3





	Hungry Eyes / Kinktober 2019 Day 2.

For the second night in a row you find yourself alone. Bored out of your mind and cold to the bone in this pathetic excuse for a hotel room. This wasn’t what you had expected when Steve Rogers first invited you along for a covert mission. Right now you are close to regretting your decision to come but he’d said he needed you and more than that, Bucky needed you. After all, you’d played a large part in his recovery and the three of you had become close friends.

Four years ago, fresh out of college, you’d been recruited by Bruce Banner himself as the team’s personal psychotherapist. Your thesis on trauma recovery and the use of alternative psychotherapy had impressed the man but they’d rarely sought your aid after your initial appointment. That was until Bucky Barnes returned from Wakanda—cured physically and freed of his mental triggers but the demons he’d accumulated over the past decades had remained.

You’d spent the better part of the past year in near daily sessions with the taciturn soldier. Weeks had gone by where he’d said nothing beyond a polite greeting at the start of the hour, and a farewell once the hour had passed. You’d felt close to giving up until Steve told you of Bucky’s love for music—it had been a game changer.

Letting music from the 1920s play during your sessions and gradually building up to more recent years had Bucky opening up within a matter of days. You’d discuss lyrics that gave voice to the things he hadn’t been able to name and melodies that soothed his soul. Before long, you’d gone from guiding his recovery to showing him how to dance the Macarena and what it meant to twerk.

Last week, you’d cleared him for active duty so not only was this your first official mission, it was his too and the very reason you’d tagged along. Just in case it would become too much for him after all.

Thinking about the two men who’ve gone from patients-slash-colleagues to friends who normally spend more time hanging out at your place than they do their own, has you considering paying them a visit. It’s only 9pm, surely they’re still awake so you turn off the TV in your room, wriggle your toes into a pair of slippers and stumble in your pajamas to the shared bathroom between your room and theirs.

“Guys?” you call out in a whisper, just in case they’ve turned in early after all, but a warm light shines from their bedside table through the half open door and onto the bathroom floor.

There’s no response but you hear faint chatter, the odd sigh and chuckle, and curiosity overrides your sense of propriety. You shuffle closer, careful not to make a sound, and peek through the narrow opening.

“Mmm, right there, that’s the spot,” Bucky croons, clearly in a state of bliss.

The mattress dips where he lies flat on his stomach atop cheap cotton sheets, his face turned away from the door. Topped and straddled by Steve’s thighs trapping his waist while firm hands massage the knots from his shoulders.

“I’m glad we haven’t heard from our contact yet, gives me more time to spoil you,” Steve says, his voice thick with something you can only describe as arousal.

A tender smile crosses your face. They’d officially come out as a couple two months ago and you’d been the first person they’d told, but their affections were often saved for private moments quite like the one you are spying on right now.

Oh, this isn’t okay. You can’t violate their privacy like this but your feet refuse to budge and your eyes remain glued to the scene in front of you. They look perfect together and you lean against the doorpost as a silent witness to their love.

How lucky for you their bed stands at an odd angle, its foot end closest to the bathroom door not only ensuring they’re unlikely to catch you spying on them but also giving you a magnificent view of Steve’s ass. It’s a damn good ass and for a second you aren’t sure who you envy more—the man who gets to play with that ass any time he likes or the one bestowing his affections upon the beautiful creature locked between his thighs.

Your thoughts bring a fluster to your cheeks and it is only then that you notice both men are stark naked.

Again you debate leaving—this really isn’t meant for your eyes—but then you catch Steve’s descent along the stretch of Bucky’s body. Mouth trailing lithe kisses down his spine, pausing at the small of his back, and a quiet hum of satisfaction vibrates in Bucky’s throat.

“Promises, promises…” Bucky sighs even as Steve begins kneading the supple flesh of his ass.

“Don’t I always keep my word?”

“I think I need a reminder.”

“Be careful what you wish for, my love,” Steve’s playful warning, while intended for Bucky, ignites the first spark of arousal in your body.

You’ve wished for things too in the past, before they began dating. Like a taste of Steve’s lips that one time he smiled at you as if you were the only person in his world. Being claimed by Bucky when, during one of your sessions, he’d confessed to missing the warmth and passion of another. All things you’d quickly banished from your mind again because you were a professional and the oath you’d taken mattered. Or it used to.

Dipping low, Steve’s upper body settles between Bucky’s legs. Lips eagerly nipping across the rise and fall of his ass, marking his love with small bites. Deft fingers feathering touches from Bucky’s knees up between his thighs to cup two handfuls of his shapely backside and coaxing a whine from Bucky’s mouth by sinking his teeth into the warm flesh.

Not losing any momentum, Steve’s fingers and thumbs spread his lover’s cheeks. Languid strokes of his tongue dragging a wet trail between Bucky’s parted globes. Teasing and probing on its way to his narrow passage, and Bucky’s hips jerk in response. Begging for more until Steve’s lips close over his taut muscles.

There isn’t any way for you to see what he’s doing exactly, not from your vantage point, but hearing his smacking lips work their magic paints a pretty clear image. As do Bucky’s continued whimpers and when he cries out from Steve’s tongue darting inside, you close your eyes and picture yourself in his position.

“I’m... still... not convinced,” Bucky utters through shuddering breath intakes.

Curling metal fingers dig into the pillow beneath his head, tearing at the fabric as Steve’s tongue thrusts deeper inside. His hips in a futile fight, hungering for more, but they’re no match for Steve’s strong hands holding him down.

“Mmm,” Steve delights as he withdraws, “guess I’ll have to make more of an effort, huh?”

You suck in a sharp breath when you see him wet his index finger and slide just the tip inside Bucky’s tight hole. Causing Bucky to whine once more and you clench your cheeks, wishing you could feel everything he experienced.

“You promised to spoil me,” Bucky sulks in frustration, “not… t-torture me.”

The smile in Steve’s voice is clear. “Shh, patience.”

Your own hunger rises to a new level watching Bucky arch his back. So eager but trapped underneath Steve’s firm grip, his only option is surrender. A soft moan spills over his tongue and his desperation is rewarded when Steve’s finger buries deeper, down to the last knuckle. Stroking in search of that one sensitive spot and when he finds it, Bucky’s sudden wail of pleasure knots the arousal building up inside of you.

His unabashed vocal delights drive you up the walls almost as much as the visuals do. Fuck. You really need to head back to your room, take care of your own needs, and then banish everything you’ve witnessed from your mind but you’re held in place by growing desires.

You lick your lips and clench a second time when Steve adds his middle finger to stretch the unforgiving muscles of Bucky’s passage.

_‘Hell yes,’_ your mind screams and you hear Bucky echo those sentiments. The two of you as one under Steve’s skillful ministrations because you’re so thoroughly captivated by their display that you feel every touch, like an invisible force toying with you.

Keeping both fingers engulfed in Bucky’s warmth and pumping slowly, Steve works a free hand into the dark locks draping Bucky’s face. He leans forward, nipping a shoulder blade between his teeth before demanding a kiss from the man writhing underneath him.

“Are you ready for more, my love?” Steve’s words and the thickness of his voice set your body alight with want. How can Bucky stand it?

“P-please,” you hear Bucky moan the only response he’s capable of giving.

In the split second it takes for Steve to retrieve a bottle of lube from their nightstand, you catch a clear view of Bucky’s ass on display. You really should leave but you can’t tear yourself away from the visible bite marks and traces of saliva on those firm globes. The way his puckered hole begs to be filled and when it dawns on you that Steve is about to oblige, you have to slap a hand over your mouth to silence a gasp.

There is nothing left for you to imagine because it’s happening, right here and now, and you’re the uninvited guest with a front row seat.

A generous amount of lubrication squirts onto Steve’s hand and leaves his cock glistening in the scant light of the bedside lamp. If you dare confess to giving the size of him any prior thought, you now have to admit he’s bigger than you’d guessed. It only adds to your anticipation.

Steve uses what lube remains on his hand to coat Bucky’s entrance, then wipes off with a tissue before he positions himself. Your appreciation for him grows when you see him snake a hand underneath Bucky’s body, easing his lover onto his knees all the while doting on him with affectionate kisses and whispered words you can’t quite make out.

Awaiting his next move with squirming impatience the same way Bucky is, you have to grip the doorpost to steady yourself. Steve runs his fingers across Bucky’s spine in an agonizingly slow descent before taking his hips to line up. The head of his cock nudges Bucky’s opening and lingers, and you hold your breath.

It’s your last chance to back out and allow them whichever privacy remains but who are you kidding? You’re too far gone.

“Fuck, Steve, no more teasing. I need you,” Bucky’s feverish pleas cut through silent anticipation and mirror your thoughts.

“How much do you need me?”

“All of you. Everything. Fuck, I… I’ve fucking missed you.”

“Really?” You see half of the simpering look on Steve’s face before his tongue runs from Bucky’s shoulder up across the side of his neck and to his ear. “You had me just this morning in the shower, that wasn’t enough?”

“Never! Never enough,” Bucky is quick to argue and you glance over your shoulder at the small, tiled cabin.

Lucky thing, and damn them both. Was this before or after you’d taken your own shower? Briefly you imagine hot water streaming down their perfectly sculpted and entwined bodies and you have to swallow a groan. The arousal they’ve stirred in you is nearly unbearable and you find yourself squirming, hungering, wanting and wishing. Suddenly being a mere spectator feels like torment.

A drawn out gasp pulls your attention back to their bedroom just in time to see Steve slide the head and first two inches of his cock into Bucky. Considerate and slow but the fountain of pleas pouring from Bucky’s lips beg for more until Steve is fully sheathed, earning a throaty “Fuck, yes, oh finally,” from his boyfriend.

“Such a dirty mouth,” Steve chuckles and slowly shifts back onto his knees. Resting on his haunches before he pulls Bucky into his lap.

With Bucky’s back pressed firmly against Steve’s chest and his head tilted, their mouths meet again. “You fucking love it,” Bucky growls as he positions himself to take Steve’s full length.

As Steve begins a pace of slow and steady thrusts, you find yourself mimicking the motions of Bucky’s body. Rolling your hips as if Steve is pumping into you instead. Feeling yourself burn and ache with a desire to be filled so completely, a fierce yearning clenching in your gut and any remaining sense of propriety abandons you.

It doesn’t matter that one of them is an active patient and you’re in gross violation of your oath. Hell, you already broke the rules about doctor-patient relationships months ago when you befriended both men.

A friendship you’re now taking to the next level not only by bearing witness to something so intimately private, but by imagining yourself in that same bed with them. Wrapped up in Steve’s arms the way Bucky is, taking his thick size and still begging for more. Or perhaps you’d be sheltered underneath Bucky and welcome him the way he’s doing Steve. Maybe you’d slide under their entangled bodies and bury your face between Bucky’s thighs to take him in your mouth while you’d reach around to heighten Steve’s pleasure at the same time.

Shit. Fuck. You once more have to cover your mouth to stop yourself moaning out as the mental images and the very real ones playing out cause evidence of your arousal to soak into your pajama bottoms.

Hips snapping in quick succession and the sounds of pure sex fill the room as Steve builds up to a more punishing pace. Forcing heavy panting and lustful cries from Bucky who reaches down to stroke himself, his cock rigid and in desperate need of attention.

It doesn’t escape Steve’s notice either. He brings one hand around to play with Bucky’s nipple, twisting and pulling until the pebble hardens while his other hand slides down. His fingers cover Bucky’s, their hands join and together they pump his shaft. Both tender and greedy, Steve’s pace unforgiving and Bucky’s lips devouring his love.

By now you’re clutching the doorpost with one hand and using the other to silence yourself. Your body seeks friction against the pale wood and a faint voice in the far reaches of your mind warns to be careful lest you get caught but the bigger part of you no longer cares. Bucky and Steve are too lost in each other to ever notice you and you’re far too enraptured by them.

“Ahh, Steve, I need… fuck, yes, oh, yes, you feel good, oh Steve, damn, I… can’t,” jumbled words and incoherent sentences pouring against Steve’s mouth reveal just how close Bucky is.

Drops of cum trickle down their entwined fingers as the first sign of a climax rips through Bucky’s body. Steve holds him steady, never slowing, and whispers, “It’s okay, my love. I’ve got you, I’m ready, give in, baby.”

You can’t stand it any longer, overwhelmed not only by their passion but the love and affection they share. It warms your heart and sends your desperation so far over the edge that you reach a hand down into your pajama bottoms to join their explosive finale.

As Bucky cries out and Steve swallows every moan, thick ropes of cum spit from Bucky’s cock to cover their hands, drip into Steve’s knees, and spill onto the sheets. He shudders in Steve’s embrace, body spent and aching but carries on the eager grinding of his hips.

They aren’t finished yet and neither are you until a guttural cry unlike any you’ve heard before tears from Steve’s throat and announces his climax. Pumping all he can give into the love of his life with shuddering groans. His mouth murmuring affectionate praise and confessions of love.

It sends you hurtling toward the world’s most silent orgasm wracking your body. Leaving you unsteady on your feet and you slink back into the bathroom, finding support against the sink and maybe a tissue or two.

You’ve had lovers and one nighters before and most of them have been decent enough but none of it compares to what you feel in this moment. Never has any experience been this intense and so thoroughly satisfying.

When the trembling in your body subsides, you turn back to the small door opening with flustered cheeks and a lazy smile. No, you’re not expecting an encore and probably can’t handle more but you need just one more second to bask in the purity of their love.

You glance back inside the room and see them both sprawled out in bed at the foot end. Exhausted, sated. Bucky with his arms and legs draped over Steve’s body, peppering kisses and little nips to cherish the man who holds his heart. It’s all you need and your cue to leave before either of them look up but as you turn away, you catch Bucky’s eye.

His lips curl into a smirk and he sucks on the tender flesh of Steve’s neck even as he holds your stare, then whispers to his boyfriend, “You owe me twenty bucks, babe.”

“Hrm?” Steve mumbles and turns his head to follow the direction of Bucky’s gaze.

You become nailed to the bathroom tiles with both men’s eyes upon you, and Bucky’s smile splits into a full grin. “I told you the good doctor wouldn’t be able to resist that open door.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Kinktober, M/M, Reader, and smut. A lot of firsts, I guess. Please be kind, I've tried to be as considerate and responsible as possible with the portrayal of two men together. I also tried my damn hardest to keep Reader's gender neutral so everyone can enjoy this. Comments are welcome and feed my soul, and I encourage constructive criticism that helps me improve my work.


End file.
